herofandomcom-20200223-history
Steel (film)
NOTE: This article is about the film version of Steel. For the TV series version, click here. Steel is the deuteragonist of of the the 2016 critically panned sci-fi action film Max Steel, which is the adaptation of 2013 reboot TV series of the same name. He was an Ultralink that never wanted to be evil in the first place, and he and his friend Max McGrath become the superhero Max Steel whenever they are linked to each other. He is voiced by Josh Brener, who also voice Donatello in the 2018 reboot of Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Appearance Steel is a white Ultralink with black and blue highlights. He also has 2 spears which acts as his arms, and 2 oval-shaped ears. When linked with Max and they become Max Steel, Steel only appears on Max's chest as part of his armor, and only Steel's eye can be seen. Personality Steel is a true friend. He is protective, loyal, and kind. He enjoys hanging out with Max and having conversations with him. He is also shown to be brave enough to face evil threats like the Ultralinks and Miles Edwards. Steel also seems to appreciate the fact Max finally trusts him at the end of the movie. However, he can be sarcastic at times, such as when he and Max were at a stadium, he sarcastically told him they should probably kill Sofia because she is mind-controlling him. Steel is also a desperate truth-seeker, as he wonders about his past and where he came from. After he and Max discovered Miles Edwards' lies, they fought the latter until he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. Ultimately though, Steel has a pure heart. He never throws fits or says the f-word like Max did in the middle of the movie. He has moral agency and knows the differences between right and wrong, and chooses to do what is right, which includes saving the world from the other Ultralinks. Despite the fact he is fighting back against the other Ultralinks, he does care about them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Tachyon energy': Steel relies on feeding on Tachyon energy in order to survive. He points this out to Max as he says what without the latter's Tachyon energy, he would be prone to starving to death after Max's demise by explosion. Abilities *'Turbo modes': While linked with Max, Steel can use his Turbo modes, which, as of the 2016 film, includes his stealth mode and his flight mode. *'Linking or Bonding': Steel can link or bond with a host. In his case, his host was Max, who he deeply cares about. Trivia *Turbo stealth and Turbo flight are the only Turbo modes Steel uses in the film as the rest have not been shown. Category:Aliens Category:Protectors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Sympathetic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Theatrical Heroes